Melanie Malachite
Summary Melanie Malachite is a character introduced in the "Yellow" Trailer. She and her twin sister Miltiades Malachite are seen working for Junior Xiong when they fight Yang Xiao Long. Melanie's weapons of choice are her heels. Though Melanie has had barely any speaking lines, it can be assumed that she is a strong-willed, confident girl. She stands and acts in an arrogant manner, even after seeing Yang's fighting abilities. In addition, she clearly shows her displeasure when Junior indicated for her and Miltia to leave when he wanted to talk with Yang. She also seems to have high standards when it comes to boys. When Neptune Vasilias greets them coolly, she, along with her sister, huff and walk away, saying "whatever" in unison. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Melanie Malachite Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown, looks around 17 Classification: Human, Junior's Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Proficient Martial Artist, Skilled tandem fighter (With her sister), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (While working as a tandem with her sister was able to prove to be a challenge for Yang) Speed: Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Yang) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took several attacks from Yang), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Bladed Heels Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Melanie's Heels - Melanie's Heels are long white boots with blades attached to the heels.They seem to have small armor on the front side of the ankle. There are also small chains present, which are probably for decoration. The front foot pieces may have a little armor as well. The sole of the shoe is made of an armor-like material, seeing how it withstood multiple blasts from Ember Celica. Gallery File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06334.png|Sisters fighting in tandem. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06742.png|Combination Attack. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06443.png|Slicing apart one of Yang's shots File:1004_Yellow_Trailer_06462.png|Another close-up of the heels as Melanie prepares to jump. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 07430.png|High Blade Kick. File:1004_Yellow_Trailer_07245.png|A rising kick. File:1004_Yellow_Trailer_07440.png|Melanie demonstrating some feints with her heels. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Internet Characters